


Pleasure Mixed With Business Goes Down Smooth

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobster, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day for mob boss Natalie and her femme fatale main squeeze, Scarlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Mixed With Business Goes Down Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/gifts).



> Surprise! :)

"Do you realize what you're asking? My repayment plan is pretty fucking severe, Carpio. I've whacked guys and dames who don't pay me back and blood doesn't fucking come out of clothes so damn easily, so I fucking hate doing it."

Natalie leaned back in her leather chair and lit her cigar before putting it to her lips. To her left, Scarlett sat at the edge of Natalie's chair, glasses hanging low on the bridge of her nose as she peered at the woman sitting before them.

"I understand, and I'll agree to anything." T.V. crossed her legs as her shoulders stiffened. "I want him dead and gone. Make him suffer for the bullshit he put me through. From what I hear on the streets, you specialize in putting the hurt on scumbags."

"You could call it more of a hobby." Natalie held her cigar over the ashtray, tapping it to dislodge the ashes. "Consider it done. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my fucking mind."

T.V. stood up and gave a polite nod to the both of them before letting herself out of the office.

As soon as she left, Scarlett hopped off the chair, laughing as she walked around Natalie's desk. "Ohh, baby. You know how worked up I get when you talk like that. I expect you to take me with you when you put the guy through the wringer. It's better than watching some black and white on the big screen."

Natalie laughed and set her cigar down on the ashtray. "I know you fucking do, baby. Now come here and give me some fucking sugar before I go cut some balls off."

Scarlett licked her lower lip, making her it shiny red and wet before going over to straddle Natalie's lap. "Whatever you say, boss." She cupped Natalie's face and lowered her head to kiss her.


End file.
